


Aftershock

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, chapter 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Prompto needs some comfort after Noctis vanishes into the crystal.





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years but I finally wrote some good ol' fashion porn again. Based off [this picture](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/162952596348) by kaciart.

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Noctis is gone._

“C'mon, Prom.” Gladio's voice was soft, softer than Prompto can ever remember it being. The pain and heartbreak was as clear as day. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched, fingers twitching in their place on the crystal.

Prompto shook his head, tears streaking down his face, falling to his lap. 

_Gone._

There was the soft clicking of Ignis' cane on the metal grating as he came closer. “Prompto.” His voice was low and gentle, right next to Prompto's ear. “We need to go.”

Another hand on his lower back. Prompto was lifted from the ground, knees weak and legs barely holding him up. Gladio scooped him into his arms, cradling Prompto to his chest. Prompto buried his face in Gladio's neck, crying softly. He heard Ignis' voice trying to soothe him but couldn't focus on the words.

Gladio pressed his lips to Prompto's forehead. “He'll come back,” he told him, failing to keep his voice from breaking. “He has to.”

They made their way to the closest domitory. The keep was silent, as if every daemon vanished the second Noctis entered the crystal. Or maybe they followed Ardyn, set out to terrorize the world. They didn't know but Gladio was just glad they had a small respite from the attacks.

Entering the small room, Gladio moved to place Prompto on a lower bunk.

Prompto clung to his neck, refusing to let go. He had just lost one of his lovers - almost lost another in Altissia - he wanted to make sure he knew where they were, that he wouldn't lose them.

Gladio sighed, glancing over at Ignis to his side. He gave the other man a nudge, seeing Ignis tilt his head slightly. Turning back to Prompto, Gladio lowered himself to the bed, holding the younger man between his legs. “We're not going anywhere,” he told him, kissing the side of his face, next to his ear.

Ignis climbed onto the bed with them, cane left by the wall, and ran a soothing hand over Prompto's back. He leaned close, resting his chin on Prompto's shoulder. “We won't leave you,” he whispered. “Noctis will come back one day.”

His voice had so much conviction in it that it had Prompto nodding, finally loosening his hold on Gladio. His wrist was pulled away from Gladio's neck and he watched as Gladio pressed his lips to the red and chaffing rope burns just below the wristband. 

“Let us take care of you,” Gladio hummed, pressing another soft kiss to the burn. He unbuckled the wristband, placing it on the small nightstand along with Prompto's gloves and the second wristband. Another light kiss, this time on the barcode that was etched into his skin, the faint pink of a self inflicted burn still evident over the lines.

Prompto could feel the tears welling up again as he nodded. “Please, take the pain away,” he whimpered, nearly begging.

It started with soft kisses, Gladio's stubble tickling his cheeks and lips, Ignis' lips at the back of his neck. His vest and flannel were slipped from his shoulders, dropped to the floor. Bare hands slid under his shirt, Ignis had removed his gloves without Prompto realising. His movements were soft and careful, searching for the spots they knew would have him melting. 

Prompto dropped his mouth to Gladio's shoulder, moaning quietly when Ignis' fingertips found his nipple. He felt Gladio's chest rumble, could hear him forming words, but couldn't find it in himself to focus on them. There was the quick flash of the ether as Ignis pulled a small bag from it, setting it on the bed beside his leg. 

He knew the bag well, wanted what was hidden inside.

His shirt was tugged over his head and he watched Gladio remove his own tank top right after. Another flutter of fabric had Ignis' shirt on the floor along side theirs.

Boots and socks came next, Ignis moving swiftly to remove them, returning to place open mouth kisses on Prompto's back.

Prompto let out soft sighs, adjusting himself between Gladio's legs and leaning up and over his body to kiss him again.

He wanted to forget, even if it was only for a few minutes. He wanted to believe they were at Noct's apartment. Believe that Noct was merely out of the room, maybe he had a meeting with the council or maybe he was taking a nap on the couch. Anywhere but inside the crystal and far away from the three of them. Where they could never reach him.

He slid a hand down Gladio's chest, past his stomach and to the front of his pants, grinding his palm down on the bulge. Gladio chuckled softly into his mouth, the sound breaking off when he moaned.

There was the soft sound of metal on metal when Gladio removed Ignis' glasses, setting them beside the gloves on the nightstand. Prompto moved to kiss at Gladio's neck when Gladio tugged Ignis down into a kiss. He could feel Ignis' erection on his ass and shuddered, pressing back.

“Eager?” Ignis hummed, hand sliding around Prompto's stomach and down to the waistband of his jeans.

Prompto let out a whimper, hips moving forwards into Gladio's.

A quick shuffle of movement and Prompto's jeans were being pulled off his hips, underwear going with them. The leather of Gladio's pants felt cold under his flushed skin until they too were removed, Prompto being shifted until Gladio could get them off.

Hot flesh pressed against his cock and Prompto shuddered again, hands on Gladio's chest. A similar heat dragged against the back of his thigh when Ignis leaned back down, kissing Prompto's shoulder and neck.

A click told him Ignis was opening the bottle of lubricant. He gasped when slick fingers rubbed against his ass, one of them slowing working its way in. Prompto melted under the feel of Ignis' fingertips, lazily kissing Gladio underneath him. Gladio's hands trailed along Prompto's sides, a barely there touch that left him wanting more. He nearly bit Gladio's lip when Ignis pressed against his prostate, his body surging forward unexpectedly before he leaned back. It happened again and Prompto was ready for it, rocking back onto Ignis' finger. A second finger was slipped inside, curling and searching and pressing on just the right spot to make Prompto squirm.

Ignis soothed a hand over Prompto's back, up between his shoulders and back down to his hips as he worked him open.

Prompto's head had fallen to Gladio's chest when Ignis finally pulled his fingers free, leaving him empty. He worked quickly to apply the condom and slick his cock with lube, leaning down to give both his lovers a deep kiss before achingly, almost torturously slowly pressing in. Ignis let out a soft breath when he stopped, allowing Prompto to adjust to him.

Gladio took hold of Ignis' hands, resting them on his abdomen, when he started to move, gentle rolls of his hips that left Prompto gasping and sighing into Gladio's mouth, pressing back for more.

They knew he wanted more, something harder and faster to take his mind off everything, but Ignis moved at a slow and steady pace, hips rocking forward and sliding back. Prompto found it maddening. Gladio's cock was pressed tightly against his own, the flesh hot and slick with his precome, the slide of skin amazing and not nearly enough.

Ignis' hand found Prompto's hip, petting and caressing it gently, as Gladio's found their cocks, gripping them firmly and stroking. He dropped his head back to Gladio's shoulder, body trembling as he moaned. He didn't know if he wanted to press back into Ignis, taking him even deeper and faster, or forward into Gladio's calloused hand. His body rocked between the two, hands clenching on Gladio's chest.

Ignis pressed feather light kisses to Prompto's back. He could feel Prompto tightening around him with every thrust, could feel the way his body shook with pleasure, could hear the soft moans growing louder as he picked up his speed, hand holding Prompto's hip just that little bit firmer.

Gladio's own grip tightened on their cocks. He knew Prompto was close, could see the signs. His shaking legs, shuddering breaths, the way his eyebrows would knit together. Just watching Prompto come apart on top of him was incredible. He pumped them faster, loving how Prompto's voice rang out, echoing off the walls of the room, far louder than Ignis' or his own moans.

Prompto's back arched, knees jerking forward when he came, panting into Gladio's collarbone. Gladio worked him through it, watching as Ignis himself stuttered forward, hips pressing close to Prompto's ass. It didn't take long before Gladio was coming as well, a few more strokes and the sight of his lovers faces in pure bliss finishing him off.

Ignis pulled out of Prompto carefully, the younger man groaning softly at the feeling. He smoothed a hand down Prompto's back, kissing his shoulder then his cheek and finally his lips, slow and lazy. Gladio helped him roll the Prompto to his back before the older man sat up and grabbed a pack of wet napkins from the bag on the ground by the bed. 

Prompto's eyes were heavy as Gladio cleaned him off. He curled up on his side when Gladio started cleaning himself and Ignis, tossing the napkins in a small trash bin. Ignis moved to lay behind Prompto, petting his hip and planting gentle kisses on his shoulder. They both jumped slightly when Gladio shoved a second bunk closer, right next to theirs. Prompto held an arm up and Gladio smiled, crawling onto the bed and pulling the sheets over their bodies. He tugged the two of them closer, wrapping his arms around them both.

“Hope Noct comes back soon,” Prompto mumbled, fighting sleep.

Gladio tensed slightly, looking down at him. He let out a sigh and kissed Prompto's cheek. “So do we, Prom.”


End file.
